dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Titans
Write the text of your article here! Team Titans The Team Titans is a team of heroes consisting of alternate versions of 52 different worlds in the new lands of the new DC Multiverse joined by none other than the monitors to act as police force multiversal and correct the flow of time in different worlds of the multiverse to prevent DC threats of the same size of Superboy Prime and the Black Lanterns from Blackest Night. Members are invited and replaced according to the mission in which the selected monitors in 52 alternative versions of the Titans land known or deceased or manipulating events create new versions of these same Titans. It is not uncommon to see emerge in the team members who are completely new versions of the Titans Dead, or who have lost their powers, quite unusual incarnations, Titans All these troops are permanently housed in the satellite monitors located in the "threshold" the coming together of all realities of, 52 Earth, the new multiverse and sent as needed for missions involving deadly threats that somehow compromise the integrity of time and the multiverse. The Titans for Troops that have Permissions to use lethal force against threats but wrong if you think that they are just a bunch of teenagers in the multiverse psychopaths they often face ethical and moral dilemmas and have to deal with the consequences of their actions and that for heroes of the multiverse in other lands are heirs of the legacy of great heroes is often a terrible burden but that they for good they must support . Currently the most successful team of Team Titans is the New Earth that includes the following members: Members: Superlad / Carl Kent / Kal Zorr-El form Earth-11 male verision of Supergirl Wildebeest: Adult Clone of the original Baby Wildebeest killed in Infinite Crisis, by, Superboy Prime, it's basically a much more powerful since he would now have adult personality That would add all the finer points of the previous incarnations to the lowness of the Wildebeest and the Ability of the strategist, leader of the Society, Wildebeest, super-strength, goodness and purity of heart Baby Wildebeest Original combative skill and fearlessness and courage of heroic Wildebeest "Teen Titans"-YES LIKE IT!SUE ME ...) to the Teen Titans cartoon and also "adult" it would be the Colossus / Peter Rasputin "of, Teams Titans, who would sand sculptor artist capable of creating any beach in the sand sculptures with forms and figures of dreams can enchanted by its beauty ... or be a "gentle giant" but woe to hin who stepped into his callus Either the "Emo Prime" or whatever is broken in half without milongas (and I say this seriously Baby Wildebeest would force the Same level of Skaar Son Could of Hulk or PLAY IN ORBIT OF PLUTO WITH A SINGLE PUNCH HEAD Emo Prime with him throwing heat vision with lethal power and everything in it without even scorching their body hair with no difficulty in outbursts of fury berserker). I imagine him as a huge Skaar with an impressive physique and finally the "strongman"(and also SMART) group . . . Panther: Clone of the original original Pantha Killed by Superboy Prime the she considers a kind of "big sister" of Wildebeest and hin lives making fun of calling him "Baby Wildebeest" That nickname Adopted Panther but he only admits That use to refer to he,she is a version of the Tigra Marvel Comics or cat paws with claws attached tail with white eyes long hair Same level of the powers of Wolverine, X-23, Daken and Sabretooth ie super strength, super speed and agility, reflexes instantaneous healing factor hyper-fast, super -senses such as vision, hearing, smell and the "sixth sense clairvoyant" which warn of the presence of such as we Threats Marvel Comics Spider-Man (but instead of the "Spider Sense" would be the "Sense of Predator" .. .) it would be "unaware" of the group always ready with a joke but everyone wanted to see if fur "furious" ... She would be a more badass version of the Tigra of Marvel Comics. She Had The mutant power "Metallizing" its skeleton in a Manner Consistent similar to That character, Son teenager, the Wolverine, Ultimate Universe, the group "Ultimate X," with unknown Marvel Virtually indestructible metal alloy (ie if the "Emo Prime" give hin a punch in the head Most Likely it would break all the fingers of her little hand to "rip off the head" of this Pantha ... XD) and have the regenerative capacity of the Same Wolverine X-Men Last Standing to Proceed against, heat vision, and Prime in his deadly power of the body to regenerate fast as it is vaporized without showing signs of weakness and ready for sticking it. I imagine it like this ... Young Green Lantern /Kai-Ro (Young monk martial artist immortal from Manda Parbat he is a bodhisattva who became Green Lantern, and whose knowledge of the lighting to allow an unprecedented use of the Power Ring). Batboy / Damian Wayne who are no longer enough to be "just" a Robin. Lady Marvel / Mary Batson Freeman daughter of Mary Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr. Fury / Lyta Trevor : Teenage daughter of Colonel Steve Trevor that he received from Zeus, Hades and Poseidon derived from these gods divine powers comparable to those of Wonder Woman, Wonder-Girl and Troia / Donna Troy and powers come from Olympus, Ocean and Tartaro. Red Arrow/Lian Harper. 'Jay Garrick Jr '- Grandson of Jay Garrick Flash as the first new heir to the legacy of super corridors of DC.